Affiance
by StrawberriBunnehz
Summary: At age 18, Ichigo and Rukia made a pact. If come their 25th birthdays and neither were in a steady relationship, they would marry one another. Best friends make the best lovers, right?
1. Prologue

**Hiya people! **

**Firstly, this is ICHIRUKI. If you don't like it that's your deal and why in heck would you be on this fic to begin with?**

**I hold no rights to BLEACH. Rukia would be back by now if I did.**

**A fair warning: OOC-ness is most likely present. But, I hope not TOO much. Its kinda fluffy and maybe a bit rushed. I'll come back and edit any errors. But as of right now I have a headache, its one something... and enough of my problems onward to DA SHOW!**

**I wanna dedicate this here chappy to my buddy. She knows who she as she will mostly likely be first to read it. That is if she isn't drooling over Gokudera from KHR. ^_^**

**Rating: T (and it will stay that unless I get the guts to write... other stuff. I've been asked before...so yea...don't count on it.)**

**_At age 18, Ichigo and Rukia made a pact. If come their 25th birthdays and neither were in a steady relationship, they would give dating a try. Best friends make the best lovers, right? Now seven years later, on July 15th, one is found happily (?) taken. The other newly single and with the arrival of a long forgotten email everything changes. _**

**_IchiRuki AU T_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

The sky was painted by the rays of the setting sun, a mix of orange, yellow and pink hues with blues and purples encroaching from above, a sign of the coming night. The light flooded Kurosaki Ichigo's room through his window reaching every corner and eliminating the shadows. Atop his bed lied a girl, hidden beneath his blue comforter. Her raven tresses spilled across his pillow. She groaned as the invading light reached her violet eyes and she shut them quickly.

As Kuchiki Rukia burrowed further into the blanket strewn across her best friend's bed, two thoughts crossed her mind: First, Shiba Kaien was a jerk and second, Ichigo had taken to using the cologne she had given him for his birthday the week before. The blue fabric draped around her held the scents of sandalwood and musk in its threads, creating a sense of calm in her, easing her mind in a way only his presence seemed to do.

She had been hesitant to purchase it for him, not knowing if he'd actually use it, but she noted when she walked into his room earlier that day and spied it atop his desk that a week or so's worth of the amber liquid was absent from the bottle. She smiled knowing he had liked her gift. After thirteen years of friendship, or something akin to it, she had finally got him a gift. Though, that's not to say she had never _given _him anything over the years.

When they were little, it was drawings, hand-made cards, and once, in fourth grade, an orange and purple bracelet she made in art class. Ichigo wore it every day before he 'lost it'. Rukia knew that it was statements made by their classmates that the bracelet was 'girly' and made Ichigo look like a 'sissy' was what prompted him to not only ditch the bracelet, but give one of the boys in class a bloody nose and subsequently land himself a meeting with the principal. She also knew that said bracelet was actually tucked away in a box in the corner of his closet, lying amongst everything else she had made him. He was a softie behind that scowl of his and she was the only who knew it.

As of recent years, they had taken to going out to the movies and dinner, often being mistaken for a couple. Rukia was embarrassed by this, but Ichigo readily used it to their advantage, having gotten into the movies for free on Valentine's Day and even freebies at numerous sweet shops… He also wasn't afraid to act the part, which embarrassed her even further.

But, she had never bought him an actual gift. She often hadn't the money to do so and when she did the thing she wished to get him most eluded her. Rukia had only seen it once in an old bookstore she and Ichigo had wandered into when they were fourteen. It had sat near the front register and Ichigo had spotted it quickly, a thick leather-bound tomb with the words _The Complete Works of William Shakespeare _written in an elegant gold platted script upon its cover. Upon further inspection and talk with the owner of the store, they found that it was a rather old edition published in the mid-1800s and that it was priced for sale at $200. Now, neither teen had access to such an amount. Rukia lived with her Uncle Ukitake, who took her in after the death of her parents when she was toddler, and since his medical bills were so costly, she hated asking for much of anything. Even without such circumstances, the price was outrageous for a mere book she had thought. Ichigo had a similar view. His father made a comfortable lifestyle for his family, but asking for such a thing was out of the question.

Ichigo had wanted it so bad though. So, as he walked about the rest of the shop, Rukia had managed to convince the owner to save it for her. She had been planning on taking a job soon anyway, and she would soon have enough money to buy it for his birthday. Sadly, by the time Rukia had the money to do so, the owner of the shop moved away. To where she didn't know and since then she had been searching for the new location of the bookstore. The money still sat idly in her sock drawer. She was happy to finally get him something of value for once.

"If it's something from you" he had said "it has value." She smiled. Ichigo seemed to lift her spirits when she was down. Like now for instance. She frowned. _Kaien is an asshole _she thought. _So much for lifted spirits…_

* * *

><p>Rukia had met him when she started writing for the school paper. It didn't take her long to fall for him with his spiky, jet black hair that hung to the nape of his neck, cerulean eyes… In fact, he looked a lot like Ichigo. But what she liked most of all was that he was kind to her, treating the freshman newbie like she actually belonged. He always praised her writing, saying that one day she would either pen a worldwide bestseller or work for the most prestigious of newspapers. They started dating her junior year and after he graduated, he attended the local college, claiming he didn't want to leave her.<p>

Kaien had been leading her on for the past year. He had a girlfriend, Miako, who lived in the town over. There was even a rumor that the two were engaged. Kaien had come to her house to apologize, but Rukia had slammed the door in his face before he could say a word and she snuck out the back the door, hopped the fence and made her way to Ichigo's. She needed a pick-me-up and Ichigo served that purpose well every time she was upset.

Doing so only served to add to her anger as Inoue Orihime was standing in the doorway, talking with Ichigo. Orihime had long orange hair in which she kept two blue matching hairpins; grey doe-like eyes and a very…blessed figure. Rukia never really knew why, but she disliked the girl. Not too much, but she did. She was a sweet girl and everything, but Rukia just… She didn't even know _why _she felt that way.

Inoue had a _very _obvious crush on Ichigo, though the idiot never seemed to notice. He never noticed any girl for that matter and there was a time when she wondered if he was gay. Not that she'd mind, it would mean she would never stop being his favorite girl.

Ichigo seemed to be enjoying their conversation to some degree, but as soon as he spotted Rukia standing beyond Inoue he stopped speaking.

"Are you okay, Rukia?" he asked. She could see the change in his eyes. Worry was evident in his amber irises. He knew something was wrong.

Orihime turned in surprise. "Kuchiki-san! Nice to see you! Are you here to see Kurosaki-kun? I can leave if you need me too." she stated in her bubbly voice.

"No, that's okay." Rukia said, as she forced a smile.

"Are you sure, Kuchiki-san?"

"Of course!"

"Rukia, go up to my room. I'll be there in a few minutes." Ichigo said his tone serious.

"Ichigo, really, its okay." she replied. She needed to stop using him as a crutch; they were going to college in fall. She needed to grow up.

"Go." He said as he ran a hand through his spiky, bright orange hair. His tone left little to argue.

"Okay…"

* * *

><p>Rukia felt the weight of the bed shift as Ichigo lied down next to her. She kept her back to him. They sat in silence and watched as the sun descended behind the buildings of Karakura.<p>

"Kaien had another girlfriend." she said. Ichigo's eyes widened and his scowl deepened in anger. He kept silent, letting her continue. "They've been dating for a few years. Apparently, they're going to get married when they graduate college. I guess I was just his little whore on the side."

"Rukia…"

"I'm fine, don't worry. He isn't worth it if he treats girls like that, right?"

"Rukia."

"My one foray into romance gets fucked up. I hereby swear off dating and men for the rest of my life. I always thought I'd end up being a cat-obsessed old woman." she laughed bitterly.

"Rukia!"

"Its kinda depress-"

"RUKIA!"

"WHAT?" she yelled, as she turned to face him.

"Could you just shut up and stop talking for a second?"

"What the hell are you-?"

"Aren't you over-exaggerating a bit?" Ichigo asked calmly. "One guy hurts you now and you give up? Really?"

"Well, it sounds like a good plan…" she whispered.

"It's not."

"And you know this how? You've been single since you were born! Listen, if you like guys its okay you're still my Ichigo." she said.

Ichigo's scowl deepened. "YOU THINK I'M GAY?"

"Yup."

"Dumbass."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Carrot-top."

"Midget."

"Strawberry."

They glared at each other and soon, broke into a quiet laughter.

"You won't be single forever, shortcake." Ichigo said smirking at her.

"Shut up. I can guarantee that come our… 25th birthdays, you'll be married with, like, six kids." she laughed.

"Doubt it."

"I'll be single."

"No. You won't"

"You really want to start this again?" Rukia sighed. Ichigo grinned.

"I'll tell you what, for as long as I'm single, I'll be your plus one and you'll be mine."

Rukia raised an eyebrow at this. "And then when I'm still single at age 25, you'll marry me!" She laughed at how absurd it sounded.

"Sure." Ichigo said nonchalantly.

"What?" she whispered in disbelief.

"If we're both still single, I'll marry you."

"Quit being stupid, Ichigo."

"I'm serious." Rukia blushed.

"Really? You would?" She couldn't believe she was actually entertaining the fact of _marrying Ichigo._

"Yea." he said nervously.

Rukia rolled over on her back and stared at his ceiling. Ichigo slid under the blanket with her and lied is head next to hers.

"You realize you just, in a sense, proposed to me right?"

"I'm aware of that."

Rukia sighed. Kurosaki Rukia didn't sound so bad. She chuckled lightly. They had met in kindergarten. Their relationship being that of enemies, after arguments over broken crayons and a spilt juice box ensued. They chose not to talk to each other. But, after saving one another from bullies multiple times and a found mutual liking of the class pet, a white rabbit named Chappy, they became inseparable

As far as romance went, they had shared their first kiss behind the bleachers in third grade. It was a strange feeling and after a few tries, they vowed to never do it again. Since then, however, they'd kissed multiple times; mainly due to Ichigo's father and his tendency to hang mistletoe around the house, even when it wasn't Christmas, as well as their own curiosity.

She had to admit being with Ichigo wouldn't be that bad. They would only grow closer in the coming years and if they were both single by then, why not?

"You know, we'll probably forget all about this by then." she said.

"So does that mean you say yes?" asked Ichigo.

"Yea. But-"

"There's this site on the internet where you can send e-mails to the future." he stated.

"Who's to say we'll be using the same e-mail addresses?" she questioned.

"Who's to say we'll both be single?" he answered. "Some things you leave to chance."

With that, he wrapped an arm around her waist and hugged her to him. Another thing only Rukia knew about Ichigo?

He liked to cuddle his best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so I hope that came out well...**

**A little rushed I guess.**

**Just in case questions arise:**

**Byakuya will appear in this story. Remember this is a prologue and the whole Byakuya, Hisana, Kuchiki family things doesn't happen to Rukia until she's older.**

**I'm not gonna make Orihime a bitch. I actually like her now. So she'll be the sweet character that helps... yea not gonna spoil. Also I've yet to choose her pairing. Uryu or Ulquiorra? I'll put up a poll. So go and vote! ^_^**

**That's it. REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED. and yu get cookehs if ya does. (^_^)o**

**peace, S.B**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

><p>Affiance<p>

Chapter 1

7 years later

* * *

><p>Ichigo eyes opened to the darkness of his room; the sound of his radio having roused him from his fitful sleep. He could barely hear the lyrics as they strained to cut through the sound of the rain beating down harshly on the rooftop. He closed his eyes in an attempt to recapture sleep, but the lyrics, and the rain, continued on. Ichigo hadn't slept at all the previous night. He could hear the rain, with its furious beating, all too well through his ceiling. <em>I chose the top floor of this building, why? <em> He sighed and shifted just enough to view his alarm clock.

6:00 A.M. it read.

The blinking red lights of his clock were all he could see. It was too early for the sun to have risen, of course he wouldn't know the difference as he doubted a single ray of the sun's light could permeate the cloud cover. He pushed his comforter to his side, got up from his bed, his feet hit the plush carpet below and he made his way to his window. He yawned as he pulled the black curtains open.

Ichigo didn't enjoy seeing the city as he did now. He could see the entire cityscape from his apartment on the tenth floor. The city was still shrouded in the darkness of early morning. The light of Tokyo's many buildings making a striking contrast. The gutters were overflowing with rain water into the streets and onto the sidewalk. The streets themselves had been flooded by the torrential rain long before he had gone to bed the night before and now, after hours of a storm, it was only worse.

It was so dreary; he hated it, the rain, that is. He watched a few minutes more as the city began to awaken. Some commuters were already heading to work; running quickly to the doors of taxis and busses, some headed to their destination on foot; carrying umbrellas, briefcases and, in some instances, nothing at all above their heads.

He let the curtain slide shut and began to get ready for work. He did not bother with his radio, letting the music fill his bedroom. In the darkness, he struggled to find his light switch and once he located it, light filled his room.

And all but burned his retinas.

Ichigo cursed and shut his eyes again. He had yet to get a good night's rest for the past few days. He was finishing a rather long story and being both the photographer _and _the writer of said piece was taking a toll.

This is what happens when you can't choose between two majors. He had majored in both photography and journalism at Tokyo University. He recalled who helped him make his decision. He smiled only to let it fall and his scowl deepen. Why did he have to think about _that_?

This thing, the article, was killing him.

He wanted no, needed for the article to be perfect. It was to be run as a cover story, his first since being employed by Senbonzakura Weekly. Despite its somewhat cheesy name, Senbonzakura was one of Japan's top magazines. It covered everything from entertainment to medicine to national and international news to politics and gave the leading newspaper, The Tokyo Shimbun, a run for its money despite being published only once week. He slowly opened his eyes again, allowing them to adapt to the abrupt change in lighting and made his way to his bathroom.

Ichigo scowled at his reflection in the mirror. His eyes held bags beneath them and he looked as if he'd fall over dead at any moment. Nothing coffee couldn't fix, lots of coffee.

oOo

He was in and out of the shower quickly. He knew if he stood beneath the water for much longer, he'd fall asleep.

Senbonzakura was pretty lax on workplace attire. He was glad he didn't have to parade around in a suit. Today and everyday at the office, he wore a black button-up dress shirt, a tie, slacks and usually, a pair of nice shoes. However, he preferred his black Converse and as he was lacing them up a simple chime filled his room.

Ichigo glanced over his shoulder from his place at the foot of his bed to see the glowing screen of his cell phone flicker.

Only one person on Earth would text him thisearly in the morning. After grabbing everything he needed from his room, switching off his radio, grabbing his phone and turning off the light, Ichigo made his way to the kitchen. He thought whether or not he had enough time to make coffee and huffed when he concluded that the liquid energy would elude him until he got to the office. He sighed at that. The office coffee usually came out like crap. He'd admit he was a slight coffee snob.

Ichigo finally turned his attention to his phone, tapping the screen awake and had his earlier suspicions confirmed.

_**From: Inoue**_

_**Happy Birthday, Kurosaki-kun! ^_^**_

_**I'll see you at lunch!**_

_**P.S. I told Ishida-kun to text you too. Tell me if he doesn't!**_

His birthday…was today? At the top left-hand corner of Ichigo's phone, the date read: 06/15/11. He had almost forgotten his own birthday. How pathetic was he?

His phone chimed again and, sure enough, another text came through.

_**From: Ishida**_

_**Inoue told me to wish you a Happy Birthday. So.**_

_**Happy Birthday, Kurosaki.**_

_**P.S. I'm doing this simply out of obligation.**_

Ichigo, laughing lightly, placed his phone back into his pocket. He was almost out the door when he remembered: the last time it rained, he had lent Inoue his umbrella and he had yet to get it back. _Damn…_

oOo

Ichigo arrived at the Senbonzakura Weekly Headquarters just after seven with his hair plastered to his face and droplets of water falling upon his shoulders. His office was located on the top floor of the six floor building. He rose to his current status as a top writer rather quickly and had acquired his own corner office instead of a stuffy, little cubicle. Another perk of his office's location was the break room right next door. Thus, he had quick and easy access to his vice, even if it was total crap at times.

He spent the first few minutes at the office answering calls and messages from his friends: Chad, Tatsuki, Mizuiro and Keigo; as well as, his father, Isshin, and his sisters, Karin and Yuzu. They all wished him a Happy Birthday. He had plans to meet up with his friends later that night and he was to visit his father and sisters that weekend.

Once his computer monitor was up and running, he logged on to Senbonzakura's network, and his personal and work e-mails. Since he pulled an all-nighter to complete his article, he had a relatively free day. That is, if Yamamoto didn't spring something on him and the chances of that happening were one in one. So, he couldn't get _too _relaxed. He doubted being found sleeping on his desk as if it were a bed and having all his documents, and possibly his computer monitor, scattered across his office floor would be viewed as professional by any of his colleagues.

It was astounding to Ichigo just how filled his e-mail inboxes could become overnight. Before he left work yesterday, he had shuffled through both, deleting what wasn't and reading what was important. It seemed as though he'd be doing the same thing over again. After filtering out the annoying spam messages and ads, he was left with few messages to deal with.

As he was scanning the screen, Ichigo's eyes landed on an unfamiliar e-mail address. Well, it wasn't _unfamiliar_; he just hadn't seen it in so long. He was about to open the message when the door to his office swung open, hitting the wall with bang.

"ICHIGO!~" came the bubbly, or was it tipsy?, voice of Matsumoto Rangiku.

He turned his attention from his computer to Rangiku as she sauntered in. She, like their mutual friend Inoue, was a happy-go-lucky type of woman and was rather blessed in the body department. Her heart shaped face held clear, blue eyes and long, wavy blonde hair fell past her shoulders to her mid back.

"Good morning, Rangiku-san."

She looked a little happier than usual, if that was at all possible. Ichigo couldn't help but think that she had already hit the bottle, which was not a rare occurrence. It was Friday after all.

"Why not start the weekend early?" she once said.

In Ichigo's three years of working here, Rangiku arrived at work drunk or hungover a total of ten times.

"Rangiku san," Ichigo began, "are you drunk?"

"Of course not!" she said, appalled. "It isn't as easy to sneak liquor into the office like it used to!" She pouted slightly as she leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed beneath her chest.

"How many cups of coffee have you had today?" he asked.

"Six. Why?"

Mystery solved.

"Nothing. Did you need something?"

"Oh, yes!" Rangiku pushed herself off the door to stand, her jubilant tone becoming slightly serious and more businesslike. "Surprise floor meeting with Yamamoto today."

Ichigo wanted to put his head through the drywall of his office. Floor meetings were always extremely boring and extremely tedious. They were held at least once a month, usually. At times, once week. He despised them. The meeting always consisted of the same old facts and figures. How the company was doing, open job slots for new employees, promotion chances, budget cuts, overseas assignments…etc. Today would be no different.

"At what time?" he asked as he stifled a yawn. His eyes drifted to the clock to find that it was nearing eight.

"Right now." Rangiku answered with boredom lacing her voice.

Ichigo groaned. Floor meetings that took place in the morning usually lasted more than two hours. If he was lucky, he would be able to enjoy _half _of his lunch hour.

"Let's go."

oOo

As Ichigo had suspected, the floor meeting lasted well into the twelve o'clock hour. It had been the first since the end of May and there was a lot to catch up on. He had sent a text to both Inoue and Ishida and the three had agreed to meet for lunch at a one.

The sixth floor board room was being vacated rather quickly as Ichigo and his coworkers went off to their lunch break. He sighed. Food was just around the corner, that and coffee that didn't taste like gasoline.

"Kurosaki, may I have a word with you before you leave?" came a voice from behind him.

Ichigo, shoulders slumped, turned to face his boss.

Yamamoto was a rather old man. His head held no hair, but a rather long beard and a set of whiskers that more than made up for it. A pair of scars crisscrossed atop his head. He could be seen as an intimidating man, but Ichigo knew of his kind heart. Though, Yamamoto was _very _strict on the rules of workplace.

"Yes, Yamamoto-san?"

"It is about the assistant I wish to place with you."

"Assistant? I hardly need an assistant, sir." Ichigo said. He had had this same conversation about a week ago. A new employee was to start this week and Yamamoto was entrusting her to Ichigo. She was to become a full-time staff writer, but Yamamoto wished for Ichigo to show her the ropes.

"It is her first job writing. I've seen her work. She is an excellent writer. But you know, from your own experience, the way this floor is. They can be quite hostile here at times. She needs someone to watch her, if only a little." he stated.

There it was. Yamamoto's oh so craftily hidden Heart of Gold.

He was right about the sixth floor. Workers up here had a tendency to be ruder than others and used new workers for their own gain. He knew all too well what they were like.

Ichigo sighed.

"When does she start?"

"She'll arrive later today. I'll send her to your office."

oOo

Inoue Orihime flipped the sign hanging from the glass door from 'OPEN' to 'CLOSED' as she watched the rain fall on the streets and pelt the windows. She hummed lightly as she returned to the kitchen. Ishida-kun and Kurosaki-kun would arrive soon and she needed to prepare lunch. Orihime now owned a small café that was one block down from both Ishida's and Ichigo's workplaces. It had become tradition for the three to meet every weekday for lunch.

Orihime was quite proud of her small shop. It was named, simply, Inoue's. She hadn't bothered with a fancier name. After, high school she had majored in the culinary arts. Her instructors had praised her _unique _cooking style. She soon found, however, that substituting salt for sugar was very frowned upon in the field of food.

She was now an excellent cook and baker and her friends loved her cooking. She learned to save her more eccentric dishes for home.

The door to the café opened and two figures had walked in.

"Good afternoon, Inoue-san." said Ishida as he made his way to his usual spot near the register. Ichigo followed behind him. Both were glad to be out of the pouring rain.

"Hello, Ishida-kun! Happy Birthday, Kurosaki-kun!" she called from the kitchen.

"Thanks." Ichigo called to her and sat on the chair to Ishida's right.

"Hard to believe you actually made it to twenty-five with your idiocy."

"Screw you, Ishida."

Ishida Uryu was a tall, thin, bespectacled man with inky black hair. He worked as surgical intern at Tokyo West Hospital. He had a talent for sewing and other crafts which he often proved in the clothes he often made for Orihime and her best friend, Tatsuki.

He pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose as he spoke, "I can't stay long today." he said to orange haired woman.

"It's okay. We had a late lunch today." she said.

"Neither can I." stated Ichigo.

Orihime exited the kitchen with a tray holding three coffees and three sandwiches.

"It's okay. You both are busy. Besides, I need to open back up soon. So what are you two doing today?"

Ishida was the first to answer. "I'm scrubbing in on a craniotomy that's scheduled at three. Did you hear of the car accident near the wharf this morning? The only survivor suffered a lot of damage. So they paged me. It was supposed to be my day off, but I wouldn't want to miss out on this. And you Kurosaki?"

Ichigo took a long drink of his coffee before answering. He needed that.

"I'm getting an assistant. She is supposed to show up today, so I need to be there when she arrives."

"Wow, Kurosaki-kun! An assistant already?"

"How did _you _manage to get an assistant, Kurosaki?" Ishida asked in disbelief.

"I happen to be good at my job, Ishida." Ichigo replied as he glared at his old friend. "Since she's new and the sixth floor can be hell to a newbie, Yamamoto wants me to watch her. I'm basically a babysitter."

"I wouldn't leave the poor girl with you." Ishida said, egging Ichigo on.

"SHUT. UP." Ichigo growled.

"Calm down." Orihime laughed nervously. Much to Orihime's dismay, Ichigo and Ishida's bickering lasted through the rest of lunch. Before Ichigo left they discussed plans for that evening and he walked out into the rain.

oOo

When he arrived back at his office, the first thing to catch Ichigo's attention was his computer. It sat idly, waiting for his return, with the same web page on screen. And that email. He let out a breath and sat as his desk. He was hesitant. He could just delete it and no one would ever know. _She _would never know. For all she knew, he had changed his e-mail and thus her attempt at contacting him would be for naught.

To:

From:

Subj: THIS WAS YOUR IDEA. NOT MINE.

No way.

He clicked the header and the e-mail was displayed. He couldn't believe it.

_Dear Strawberry,_

_Do you remember what this is? This is an e-mail from the past in case you're stupid orange head has forgotten. I'm in your room as I write this. I'm on your laptop. You know the one I put a giant Chappy the Rabbit sticker on a few days ago?:p I wonder if you still have it…_

_Well, this was your idea._

_First, Happy 25__th__ Birthday, Carrot-top! _

_Second, Ha! I've been 25 for six months already! :p_

_Third, if I'm not in the room right now, your ass better go find me and do what you said you would._

_What did you say? Well._

_You. Kurosaki Ichigo have promised to marry me. And you better. I don't want to be a cat lady. I prefer bunnies. :3_

_Coming back to you yet?_

…

_I'll just get started early._

_Ichigo. I LOVE YOU. _

_(NOT!)_

_No really you're my best friend. I do love you. I bet you've already fallen head-over-feet for me, huh? And you've been sabotaging my dates so you can keep me to yourself! _

_Jerk._

_Well what are you waiting for. MARRY ME. XD_

_Love you, (really)_

_Rukia (Kurosaki) ;P_

Rukia.

Rukia.

Rukia.

Rukia.

Her name, it played like a broken record in his mind now. When? When was the last time? The last time they…

_Rukia…_

He hadn't thought it and he rarely said it. Her name.

It was best to delete it. She'd never know. She would never need to remember. To remember him.

Ichigo's phone rang, piercing the heavy silence.

"Kurosaki. I'm sending her to you." It was Yamamoto. His assistant, the newbie, was here. Good a distraction. From… whatever this was. He didn't remember. _They _didn't remember. How could they could they forget this stupid promise of theirs. They were so naïve. They actually thought they would be…together.

He missed her. He missed the girl who she used to be. The one existent in only that e-mail.

There was a sudden knock on his door.

"Come in." he said as he turned to face the door as it swung open.

Ichigo saw the deep, endless pools of violet, the eyes of woman he hadn't seen in three years.

* * *

><p><strong>WOW. I LIKE IT.<strong>

**First time I've written Yamamoto, Ishida and Rangiku. Sorry if their OOC.**

**RANGIKU IS SO FUN TO WRITE! She is definitely showing up more in this. XD**

**I'll fix any errors.**

**Kinda a filler/set-up chap. But the drama is there. I think I may change this to Romance/Angst…**

**So tell me what you think! PRETTY PLEASE! I hope this isn't crap. I have self-esteem and self-worth issues apparently.**

**Oh well.**

**This would have been up earlier but I was lured by Transformers. I CAN'T STAY AWAY I LOVE THOSE MOVIES! XD**

**Soooo um yea.**

**COOKEHZ TO ALL. (and hugs)**

**(^_^)O**

**S.B**

S.B


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:Don't own it.**

* * *

><p>Affiance<p>

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>The door hit the wall with a soft thud, but it was deafening in the sudden silence. She stood in the doorway, dressed in traditional office attire, a skirt and a button-up blouse, a purse slung over her shoulder. Her hand tightened around the umbrella she held and a look of shock and confusion came across her features. Ichigo could swear that Kuchiki Rukia's eyes had begun to water.<p>

"I-Ichigo." she choked out. Her voice was the same yet different, low but feminine. But it had lost its strength, its life. It was the voice of a _Kuchiki _but, a defeated, lonely one. Even her eyes with their same beautiful amethyst looked sad.

She looked older. No longer did she look like she was years younger than she claimed. Her figure had grown more womanly. It was curvier while still holding her petite stature. She had grown height wise. Once a short four foot seven, she stood around five foot three. And her hair. What used to be medium in length, reaching past her slight shoulders and flipping about was now cut. It was short and tickled her chin; the ends were textured and a little jagged. It made her look more mature, sophisticated.

Rukia simply stood in the doorway, staring at him. Ichigo took in a breath. What in hell was he supposed to say?

oOo

"You work here?" she whispered. It was all she could think to say. What do you say to a person you hadn't seen in three years? She couldn't think. It was _Ichigo. _

He hadn't changed much. His bright orange hair was a little longer and he now sported sideburns. His scowl was still present. She honestly thought that he'd grow out of it. It seemed like he had grown more muscular. She could see their movement beneath his black dress shirt. Ichigo had always been fit, but he seemed more, manly? Somehow?

He stood from his seat and began to clear the papers from his desk. Had he gotten even taller? If the situation wasn't so awkward, she'd be a little miffed.

She let out a breath.

"Ichigo?"

"You can take my seat for now." he said, his voice holding nothing but calm. He motioned to the seat in front of his computer. "I'll go find an extra chair. I didn't know you were starting today until I arrived this morning."

He sounded so formal, even a little cold and Rukia couldn't help but be saddened by that. She simply nodded and walked, slowly towards his desk. Careful not to move too close to him as he walked out of the office.

She sank herself into his chair and leaned her head back and sighed. She looked around Ichigo's office and found it empty of decoration. All that stood in the room were filing cabinets and his desk. The desk itself was large enough to fit two people comfortably. It was covered with papers. Kurosaki Ichigo was never the most organized person. After a few minutes, she glanced out the window. The sky was grey and the clouds were heavy with water. The rain had stopped its onslaught, for now.

Rukia spun the chair in a circle as she stared at the ceiling. Did it really take that long to find a chair in an _office_? Or was he avoiding her? She spun the chair a few more times and once she began to get dizzy, stopped and fished into her bag for her cell phone. She tapped the screen and it lit up. Her small finger then tapped the email icon and the phone loaded her inbox.

Her eyes glanced over it before landing on a single message that stood out.

* * *

><p><em>From: Zangetsu715<em>

_To:ChappyRulez114_

_Subj: I know it was my idea, but I won't have to do this._

* * *

><p>She quickly tapped the message and waited for it load and began to read.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Dear Shorty,<em>

_I wonder if you've gotten taller. Maybe we can go to the amusement park today and you can ACTUALLY get on the rides! I know you remember what this is. You're insanely smart you know._

_I told you all but an hour or so ago, that I would marry you if you were single by the time we are both 25. So how's the boyfriend? Husband by now. To think that you thought you would be single for the rest of your life! Are you kidding?_

_You're a wonderful girl, Rukia. And you're MY best friend. Obviously, there is something decent about you if I kept you around this long._

_You fell asleep. On MY bed. Really? Why do you do this? I think I know why. Cute. I wouldn't want to leave me either._

_Looks like I'll be your pillow tonight. I don't get why you can't sleep in the twins' room or better yet, YOUR OWN HOUSE._

_-Ichigo_

_P.S. Wish me a Happy Birthday midget._

* * *

><p>All she could do was stare at the small screen.<p>

"Ichigo…" she whispered. It all came back to her faster than a speeding train. Kaien was an ass. Ichigo cheered her-up and made her this stupid promise. A promise she thought they would be able to keep. How naïve she was to think that their friendship would last forever. She sighed.

What were the chances of him receiving her email? She could delete it and act as if she had never received it. It was obvious from their brief meeting that their relationship was strictly professional now. They were new co-workers who had just met and nothing more.

If she deleted it, it never happened. And yet, Rukia found herself archiving the mail.

"This isn't going to work out well." she said to herself. "And today's his birthday too."

"So, new girl talks to herself? Interesting."

Rukia, surprised, sat up in her seat and looked towards the office door. There stood a tall, buxom blond woman.

"Um.."

"I'm Matsumoto Rangiku! A friend of Ichigo's." Rangiku said as she walked over to Rukia.

"Nice to meet you, Matsumoto-san." Rukia said.

"Call me Rangiku. Matsumoto-san is _way _too formal." She giggled. Rukia blinked. Was she _drunk_?

"Okay, Rangiku. I'm Rukia." she said awkwardly. In a split second, Rukia found herself being crushed to her superior's chest.

"Oh~ Rukia-chan you are soooo cute! Listen, Ichigo's a bit of a hard ass, but once he trusts you he's a total sweetheart! Soon, the two of you will start a forbidden office romance. Just be sure to keep quiet. These walls are thin." And with that Rangiku let out another loud, drunken laugh. Rukia blushed.

"No, that won't happen." she whispered, embarrassed.

"Sure it will! I bet he already has the hots for you~!"

"I will not be participating in a 'forbidden office romance' with _anyone_, Rangiku-san." Ichigo said as he wheeled another chair into the room. Rangiku dropped her arms from Rukia's waist.

"Ichigo, I'm beginning to think you're either gay or a virgin." The blond laughed as Ichigo's eyes narrowed, a slight blush on his cheeks. His eyes traveled to Rukia, but he quickly looked away.

"Neither." he said, his voice serious. "Now get out. Before I call Toshiro."

Rangiku pouted. "Fine."With that she waved goodbye and left the office.

And just like that, the two found themselves alone again. He sat back at his desk and Rukia took it as a cue to sit as well. Silence filled the room for a time before Ichigo broke it.

"So, you're the new assistant?"

"Yea."

"Why so late?"

"What?" Rukia asked as she turned to look at him.

"You majored in business in college. All of a sudden you're back to writing?" His gaze never left his computer's screen.

"I never left it. The Elders wanted me to major in business. Don't you remember? I always wanted to be a writer."

"Not really."

"I made a deal with Nii-sama. If I can be successful in writing within the next year, I'll never return to working in business. He told me this job was open and he pulled some strings.."

"So, big brother got you a job? Not your own talent?"

Rukia frowned.

"Shut up, Ichigo"

"Damn, Byakuya. He never let you do much. Kept you on a leash like a damn show dog." He grumbled. Rukia stood from her seat and slammed her hands on the desk.

"Do not talk about my brother that way! He's my only family!" she yelled.

"Well it's true. He told me I wasn't 'worthy' of your attention."

"Well, maybe you weren't!" Ichigo's eyes widened in shock. He turned his chair to reach for his phone which was setting off its ringer.

"Why are you acting this way?" she whispered. But her question went unnoticed as he spoke on the phone.

"Hi, Dad. Yea, I was just talking to the new assistant. Why do you need to know her name, old man? I'm not being defensive. No, I won't put you on speaker. Shut up! Hell No! Dammit FINE!"

He took the phone from his ear and pressed the button that turned on the speaker.

"_Helloooo?"_

"Hello, Isshin-san." Rukia said to the phone, happy to talk to Ichigo's father.

"_Rukia-chan? My third daughter? You are Ichigo's assistant? When did you move back to Tokyo?"_

"My stuff arrived this morning. I've yet to unpack."

"_Then my son must help you!"_

"She'll do just fine on her own." Ichigo said to his father.

"He's right. I'll be okay."

"_Nonsense! Ichigo, my son, you will help my third daughter and your future wife with unpacking her things!"_

"No, I won't."

"_Yes, you will. Do I need to get Yuzu on the phone to convince you?"_

"Fine, I'll help her unpack." The last thing he needed was his sister crying on the phone and going on about how cruel he was being to Rukia. He clicked the speaker button again and held the phone to his ear.

"_You should bring her here to Karakura this weekend. The twins would love to see her."_

"I don't know, Dad." Ichigo said as he glanced at Rukia. He began to shut down his computer and gather his things.

"_Just think about it. And son?"_

"Hmm?"

"_Give her a second chance, my boy. Despite the Kuchiki's influence, she's still Rukia. Your Rukia." _ Kurosaki Isshin than hung up the phone, leaving his son to face the problem that was Kuchiki Rukia.

Ichigo turned to her, his face was passive but his eyes weren't as cold.

"Where's your apartment?" he asked as he walked passed her and shut off the lights. Rukia smiled a small smile and trailed after him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**DON'T KILL ME.**

**More of a bridge chapter. But there is drama in there. I hope it came out well. I'm barely getting over my writer's block so it may not be as good.**

**Review! And check out my other fic Winter Song. It was updated today as well. If you liked this, you'll like that. XD**

**S.B.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Just this plot.**

* * *

><p>Affiance<p>

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>His hair was dampened by the drizzling rain. His back was to her and his pace was much faster than her own. Rukia imagined the wisps of his bangs sticking to his forehead, hanging in his eyes and blurring his vision and hiding her view of the amber irises. She saw the tufts that hung around his cheeks, plastered to the tan skin by the water. In her mind's eye, she saw an Ichigo from six years prior.<p>

He walked in front of her as they made their way to her apartment. It was not far, only five blocks away from the doors of her new workplace. She was happy that he agreed to help her. She couldn't help but hope things could return to normal.

She had offered to share her umbrella, but he had refused, opened the front doors to Senbonzakura Weekly and walked out into the rain.

It was common, when they were younger, for them to share one as they walked to and from school. It was one of the many reasons why they were often mistaken for a couple. Her mind wandered back to her image of Ichigo in the rain, a smirk on his lips as the water fell about them. Back to a day in their second year of college.

* * *

><p><em>Tokyo, Six years ago<em>

"_Worried about me, Rukia?" He asked. The rain fell harshly, pelting the earth like bullets. He stood in front of her, hands in the pockets of his jeans, hair glued to his face and forehead, smirking down at her. He wore a thin, black hoodie that stuck to his form. He was soaked in rainwater. _

"_You're going to be sick."She answered as she repositioned her grip on the umbrella's handle. She was not as foolish as he. She had taken care to dress warmly when she chose to come after him. Her coat was heavy and warm, she wore rain boots, and, most importantly, she held an umbrella above her head. She was dry and her chances of catching a cold were pretty slim. _

"_I told you. I don't need the damn umbrella." He turned from her and began to walk down the empty street, leaving her standing in his wake._

"_Ichigo!" She yelled._

"_What?" he called back to her._

"_Take it."_

"_No."_

"_Why not? We use to share all the time when we were kids."_

"_We aren't kids anymore." He stopped and allowed her to catch up. She looked up at him; his hair fell in his eyes as he gazed down at her. She chuckled._

"_Can you even see?"She asked. Rukia reached her small hand upwards, her fingers gently holding his hair as they moved it from his eyes, revealing them. _

"_There. Now I can see what you're thinking." she said in a quiet voice. She saw the brilliant amber staring back at her and then noticed the slight reddening of his skin._

"_You're cheeks are red. See, told you you'd get sick!" Ichigo turned from her again._

"_I still don't need it."_

"_Ichigo… We aren't kids. But we are best friends. I can't believe you'd be embarrassed of me…" He turned to her and their gazes locked._

"_I'm not." He whispered. Rukia smiled._

"_You don't want me to get sick." She said._

"_Then why the hell didn't you stay at the dorm? I told you I didn't need you to come with me and I didn't need it." Rukia held the umbrella out to him._

"_You know why."_

_Ichigo grabbed the umbrella from her, his hands grazing hers. He held it above them as he spoke._

"_Your hands are cold."_

"_Well, if you hadn't run off without an umbrella, I would've stayed warm and cozy in my room." she teased._

"_Rukia."_

"_Hm?"_

"_Thank you."_

"_Anything for my strawberry."_

"_You sure know how to kill a moment, don't you?" he whispered to himself._

"_You say something?"_

"_Nope."_

* * *

><p>Rukia sighed. Ichigo had taken her to eat after that. It was what began the entire thing in the first place. She was hungry and he had decided to pick something up for the both them. He refused to let her tag along. Ichigo always seemed to hold an unneeded worry for her.<p>

"Are you sure you don't want to share?"Rukia asked him again. She quickened her pace to match his and walked next to him.

"I'm fine." He looked down at her. His scowl set deep on his face. His eyes still held a cold look.

"You'll get sick."

"No I won't." She resigned herself to defeat and walked beside him in silence the rest of the way.

oOo

"This it?" he asked her. Ichigo gazed up at the tall, expensive building they stood before. It had at least thirteen floors.

"Yea." Rukia answered. She closed her umbrella and shook off the excess water before stepping into the rotating doors. She walked across the expanse of the lobby to a set of elevators. She pressed the button that read '12' and watched as it lit up.

"Twelfth floor? You always liked high places." Ichigo came to stand behind her, droplets of water fell from his hair and onto hers. She shivered as they traced their way down the nape of her neck. She turned then and pushed at his stomach lightly.

"Don't stand so close. You're dripping water all over me, dork." She said, slipping into a playful air. She felt a smile on her face. She looked up at him, her hand still lingering in its place. He stared down at her. There wasn't any amusement or happiness in his eyes. He simply stared, bored.

"What are you doing?"

She quickly removed her hand from his abdomen and turned back around in time to see the elevator door open. It chimed as a signal of its arrival. She stepped in.

"Sorry." She muttered. Ichigo walked in behind her and leaned against the wall. She stood opposite of him on the right side. She stopped herself from looking at him and instead studied the button panel. The number 12 was lit. Next to it was a red triangle that read 'EMERGENCY' in capital letters.

_I might as well be in one._

The doors slid closed and the elevator began to rise. The ride was silent and Rukia felt the familiar sensation of her stomach dropping as they reached the twelfth floor. She was never a fan of elevators and the times she needed to use them were a small torture. When she was young, she would her best friend's hand and he'd promise, every time, that he wouldn't let go.

* * *

><p><em>Karakura Mall, 20 years ago<em>

"_I don't wanna go, Ichigo!" Rukia cried, her small hand held his in a tight grip._

"_It'll be okay, Rukia." Ichigo said as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged his frightened friend tightly. He patted her back and released her, but continued to hold her hand in his._

"_I'll be there to protect you! I won't let go of your hand either." He proclaimed. A grin spread across his face as he vowed to protect his best friend in the whole world,_

"_Really?"she asked him in a small voice._

"_Yea! Right, Mommy?" Ichigo turned to his mother who stood by the elevator's double doors._

"_Yes. Ichigo says he will always protect you when you're scared or trouble. He even says he loves you, Rukia." Masaki laughed at her son's expression._

"_I did not! I mean, I do. Like a sister! I don't wanna kiss her or somethin'! That's gross!"He said in embarrassment. He turned back to Rukia._

"_My Daddy told me my name means 'One who protects'! So I always will!"_

_Rukia smiled and hugged her orange haired friend._

"_Thank you."_

* * *

><p>The doors slid themselves open and she stepped out into the quiet hallway.<p>

"Hey, Ichigo?" Rukia asked as she walked ahead of him and stopped at her door. She fished for her keys in her purse and unlocked the door.

"What?" he asked as he stood next to her.

"Happy Birthday." She whispered. She opened the door and walked into her new home.

What was home to dust bunnies and stale air the day before, now housed mountain upon mountain of cardboard boxes and plastic tubs. Many of which held the tell-tale signs of water damage. Rukia hoped none of her belongings were ruined.

The kitchen sat right in front of the door way, a long, good sized counter separated it from the living room which held all the boxes, across the living room was the beginnings of a hallway and down it were two bedrooms as well as a bathroom. It was a nice apartment Rukia thought. The only thing that bothered her was the walls. They were stark white and depressing. She looked out one of the many windows to see that the rain had picked up again.

"You don't have to stay long. Just help enough so you can tell your father that you did." She set her keys, bag and umbrella on the counter.

"You remembered?" he asked with a tone of disbelief.

"Remembered what?"

"My birthday."

"Of course I did. You're my best friend." She kept her back to him as she walked further into the living room. She hadn't remembered on her own accord. It was the email that sparked her memory.

"These," she said as she motioned to a stack of five boxes, "Are mostly books and movies. I have the shelves set up over there." She pointed out the bookcases that were lined up on the wall to the right of the front door. "Help me unpack and arrange those and then you may take your leave."

"You mean I _was _your best friend." Ichigo walked to her side and lifted the first box off the stack. He carried it over to the bookshelves and placed it before them. He sat down in front of it and used his keys to cut the box's tape.

"Can we start over?" she whispered. She came to sit next to him and opened the flaps on the box.

"This is what you wanted." He answered quietly.

"No, it wasn't."

"Didn't seem that way."

Rukia bit her lip and dug into the box. She removed a stack of small, black leather books.

"You still have your journals?" Ichigo asked her, surprised that she had kept them so long.

"Did you think I'd throw them away?" She stood and placed them on the top shelf of the first bookcase. Ichigo shrugged and he pulled out another stack of journals and handed them to her.

"Can't we try?"

Ichigo sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't know. Let's just get this over with. I have somewhere I need to be." She nodded and sat back down next to him. She looked around in the box. She was searching for something and soon she pulled out a single book and stared at its cover.

* * *

><p><em>Karakura Town, 7 years ago<em>

"_What the hell is with this cheesy poem, Rukia?"Ichigo lied on Rukia's bed, one of her journals in his hands. Rukia sat at the edge of it, her laptop resting on her crossed legs._

"_What poem?" She glanced at his form lying next to her and she felt her face heat up._

"_Ichigo…"_

"_Since when do you write such cheesy crap? 'Be my hero and I'll be yours' Really, Rukia, that is so lame." He began to read the rest of the poem, but he stopped as he felt a weight press down on him. Rukia straddled him and grabbed the book away. And slapped it on his head. She glared down at him._

_Ichigo could feel the blood rush to his face. This position was making him a bit _uncomfortable_. _

"_Rukia. Get off. _Please_." She refused and kept herself atop him. Rukia placed her hands on his chest and leaned her face close to his. Ichigo gulped._

"_I did _not_ write that! I-I found it on the internet and wrote it down! Got it?" she growled. Ichigo nodded and Rukia swung herself off him._

"_It's not like it was about you or anything."_

"_So you admit you _did _write it?" Another book hit his head._

* * *

><p>Rukia knew things wouldn't go back to normal over night…<p>

But she could try.

She opened the book to the back where, written in her neatest handwriting, was a poem. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't thinking about a certain carrot top when she wrote it. It was cheesy and lame but, it was hers. Ichigo never needed to know. Rukia's thoughts were disturbed by a sudden sneeze.

She looked to him and allowed herself to smile.

"I told you you'd get sick."

A corner of Ichigo's lips were turned slightly upwards, his eyes were a little friendlier.

"Whatever."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**FLASHBACKS GALORE!**

**My power went out and I thought this was GONE. I was having a flipping breakdown. But Word saved it. Word is now the love of my life… Nah, it's still Ichigo. :p**

**Seems I'm getting back on track with this! Check out my other story! It just got updated too. It should be right below this one on the list. :D**

**THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED, FAVED AND ALERTED. Digital data cupcakes for ya!**

**Review! Please?**

**S.B**


	5. Chapter 5

**Discalimer: Don't own it.**

* * *

><p>Affiance<p>

Chapter 4

* * *

><p>He wondered why it was so hard to convince oneself that you hate someone. So damn hard. In his years apart from her, he had done just that. He had managed to persuade himself into thinking that he had this overwhelming, all consuming, hatred for her. And he did. He knew very well that, in the beginning, he hated her and during those three years he had fed his hatred with the memories of her wrongs and words.<p>

Over those three years, he assumed that once he saw her again, that is if he _ever _did, he'd lash out at her. He'd tell her of her wrongs, how much he _hated _her, and then he'd walk away without a word more. This time she'd be the one left standing alone.

But, it was proving impossible now. Any hate he held for her was always outshined by other things, the good memories far outnumbered the bad.

It was easier, he thought, to hate her if she was gone. He could twist his memories of her all he wanted. He could make what was good into bad and what was bad into the worst evil. He could play up or down anything she had said and he'd be left hating her.

And then, he gets an email. With her words exactly as she had typed them, portraying her thoughts as they originally were. It was who she used to be, who she truly was. In a matter of seconds, she's in his office. And though he knew he could distort what was written in the mail if he tried, he knew it'd be impossible to change the actual _Rukia_.

It was impossible to change the hurt in her eyes, impossible to change her smile, the feel of her hand on his stomach, the wonderful sound of her voice. It would be impossible to change anything about her when she was _there _and proving anything he thought as bad as false.

It did not mean he would cease trying. The beginnings of his anger towards her was rooted in the memories of those two years and even as she stood before him, worked alongside him and tried her best to make amends, all he needed to do was think back and he'd get through it. _His _Rukia existed in memory only and the one who sat just feet from him now was a Rukia that belonged solely to the Kuchiki pretending to be everything she once was.

She continued to stack notebooks onto the shelves, sometimes thumbing through them and he watched her casually. He had no reason to be there.

Ichigo noted that it seemed like her collection of them hadn't grown. A 14 year-old Rukia would be completely appalled by that. She'd wonder what possessed her older self to write so little to where she failed to fill a book.

He had always admired her for that, for that drive. She had an imagination and a way with words that he believed was unparalleled. He was sure others would disagree, but he was, well, extremely biased.

If there was one thing he was right about though, it'd be that the Kuchiki had robbed her of that drive and she had let them.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out. Rukia glanced his way, a curious look on her features.

* * *

><p><em>1 New Message<em>

_From: Tatsuki_

* * *

><p><em>Where the hell are you? Everyone's here already. Just cause it's your birthday, you think you can skip? We are here for <em>you, _you know._

* * *

><p>Ichigo sighed and quickly typed out a reply. The club wasn't far from Rukia's apartment and if he walked fast enough he could be there in ten minutes.<p>

_To: Tatsuki_

_Busy helping Rukia unpack. Be there in 10._

It wasn't until he hit 'send' that Ichigo realized that he named Rukia. His fingers seemed to move of their own accord. Tatsuki would often haggle Ichigo about his being late to class or to a gathering and in order to avoid her wrath he'd simply say or text, 'I was with Rukia.'

And a majority of the time he was. He missed class a few times their junior year because she was busy nursing a hangover and 'didn't want him to leave.'

* * *

><p><em>Tokyo University, 5 years ago<em>

_She was bent over the toilet; black hair lying against the white porcelain. With each retching sound that came from her, Ichigo couldn't help but wince. _

"_How much did you drink?" he asked. His lean form stood in the bathroom doorway, clad in his pajamas. He had already missed his first class._

"_What makes you think I drank?" she answered his question with her own and laid her cheek on the smooth, white surface. It seemed the vomiting was done. Her forehead was slick with sweat, tendrils of her hair matted to it._

"_You're puking. I'm surprised I haven't seen your actual stomach. You're either hung-over, sick or pregnant. You haven't had any symptoms of sickness and unless you're not telling me something I'm pretty sure you're a virgin." _

_She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and groaned._

"_How do you know whether I am or not?"_

"_You'd tell me." Yes, Ichigo was sure Rukia would tell him when that time came around. She told him about anything and everything significant in her life from first dates to Mother Nature's ungodly visits. It was a little weird and he tried many times to make her see him as a guy, but she had no restrictions when it came to him. He figured it was due to her lack of female friends and Ichigo was just a surrogate._

"_I feel horrible. I swear I didn't drink that much." she argued._

"_I have to get to my next class." He said suddenly and Rukia's violet eyes opened at his statement._

_She whimpered childishly and patted the spot near her._

"_Stay with me." She whispered. Her eyes bore into his, tears threatening to spill over from the pain he was sure she was experiencing. _

_He turned from her and walked back into his room. Might as well email his professor. He was sure a few more whines from her would have him babying her the rest of the day._

"_Ichigo…" she complained weakly. "I feel like my head's going to split open."_

_He opened his laptop that sat on his desk and maneuvered the arrow to click on the web browser, opening the university homepage and logged into his email._

"_You put this on yourself, Rukia. There are two reasons why you shouldn't drink so much. One, you end up like this and two, guys'll take advantage of you. They see a girl drunk and they won't hesitate to drag her off to some dark corner." He ranted. Ichigo thought she'd have better judgment. _

"_But you were there." Rukia laughed weakly and continued sleepily "I think it's an unwritten rule at this university. 'Do not talk to or touch Kuchiki Rukia while she is in the presence of Kurosaki Ichigo. Unless you want your face mashed in.'"_

_By then, he had sent the email, walked back into the bathroom and sat himself down beside her, leaning against the cabinet beneath the sink._

"_You live up to your name, Ichigo."_

_He patted her mussed up hair._

"_When it comes to you, I have to be." He told her and it was true. Who else had this much concern for her well being? Since they were young, he'd placed her in that special group of people whom he'd sworn to protect and care for. Just because they were older, didn't mean that changed._

"_Can I lay my head in your lap?" she asked._

"_And risk getting puked on? Hell no."_

"_Ichigo." She whined with a pout. Her pink lips slipped into a frown._

_Ichigo ran a hand through his hair. Rukia could get him to do just about anything…_

"_Fine." He said begrudgingly. _

_Rukia smiled, but it quickly turned into a grimace._

"_I think I'm going to hurl again." She painfully choked out._

_Ichigo moved close to her and gathered her hair in his hands as she lurched forward and emptied her stomach again._

_The things he does for this girl._

* * *

><p>Ichigo sighed. He was planning on keeping Rukia being in Tokyo a secret. After all, he was never sure which side his friends had wound up on, his or hers. His phone buzzed again, the screen signaling a call.<p>

oOo

He was on his phone arguing in whispers with whoever was on the other end. His conversation had been running for eight minutes now and it showed no signs that it was stopping. Rukia wasn't being nosey on purpose, but it was hard to not pay attention when you are mentioned during a somewhat angry phone call.

She couldn't pick out much except her own name and she was curious. Though he now stood on the opposite end of the room, she could hear her name come through the phone speaker, distorted. She watched Ichigo's mouth and tried to distinguish words from the shapes his lips formed.

It was difficult, to say the least.

His tone was exasperated and annoyed, but those few times where her name rolled from his tongue, it held a softer quality. Growing up, she had always thought her name sounded different when he spoke it. Though Rukia had always found the thought embarrassing, she swore she could hear the underlying affection whenever he said it.

She was jarred from her thoughts when her name was spoken again. Louder and this time actually meant to be heard.

"Rukia."

The petite woman stood from her spot, smoothing out her skirt before answering.

"What?" she asked. Keeping her eyes from him, she picked up and placed the now empty box with the others.

"I have to go." He grumbled. "Helping you has made me late."

"Then leave." She said, adopting the indifferent yet angry air he had been using since the office. "There isn't a point for you being here, is there?"

She could feel the anger and hurt boiling in her. It wasn't fair; he didn't have to treat her this way.

She was sorry. Couldn't he see that?

"No, there isn't."

It hurt more than she had anticipated. Even after three years, she still wasn't worth his time.

Ichigo walked past her and grabbed her umbrella from where it sat. He turned to stare at her, chocolate eyes unreadable.

"They want you to come with me." He stated.

Rukia was immediately puzzled and Ichigo continued.

"Inoue and Tatsuki want you to come to the club with me."

"Why?" she asked.

Rukia had never been close to either girl, in fact she disliked Inoue for the longest of times. Ichigo's closest friends were nothing but casual acquaintances to her. She'd gone a majority of her life with the thought 'Ichigo is the only friend I need' flying around in her head. She talked to other people, sure, but no one ever came even moderately close to him. He used to tease her about being shy, but she just found it hard to open up to anyone but him.

* * *

><p>"<em>You should talk to more people."<em>

_Ichigo sat at the foot of her bed while Rukia rested against the headboard. He wanted to go out with his other friends, but she had managed to guilt him into staying with her. He had offered to take her along, but she wanted to spend time with him and him alone._

"_I don't want to."_

"_You need more friends."_

"_I have plenty."She did. She considered the students on the school paper with her as friends, just not really good ones._

"_So, I'm plenty?" he asked and laid back on her purple sheets, his spiky head of hair aligning with her thigh. _

"_I already have to deal with your idiocy everyday. You're more than enough, Ichigo." She looked down at him to see him glare and then smirk._

"_I guess you'll always have me. I won't run away when you become a cat/rabbit loving hoarder who dies in her house."_

_At that moment, she hit him with her pillow._

* * *

><p>"How in hell should I know? Let's just get going. I'm already late enough." He quickly walked out the door, leaving Rukia to scramble for everything she needed and run after him. He was already in the elevator by the time she locked the door.<p>

"Ichigo, you walk too fast!" she growled.

"I kind of figured your legs would have grown over the past three years."

"Well, they didn't. Hold the stupid elevator for me."

He held the door for her with obvious reluctance. Once she was beside him, he gently tapped her umbrella atop her head. She growled.

"Stop."

"Take it. We'll probably get caught in the rain on the way over."

She sighed and took it from is grasp.

"I guess brining up the topic of sharing is useless. Isn't it?" she whispered.

"Of course it is." He replied.

oOo

Ichigo resisted the urge to grab a hold of Rukia's hand when they walked into the club. It was packed wall to wall with dancing, sweaty bodies that pushed and ground against one another. She'd surely get lost in the sea of people.

He reminded himself that he wasn't supposed to care and walked forward into the loud mass of people. He felt her small fingers curl on the sleeve of his shirt and he halfheartedly tried to shake her off. Her grip was resilient though and he gave in.

The dance floor ended rather abruptly and he could see the table where his friends were seated. Orihime and Tatsuki were absent, but Ishida, Chad, Mizuiro and Keigo were crammed elbow to elbow in the circular booth. Drinks already littered the table even though the night was young.

Ichigo knew he had to go easy on the alcohol. He was never really a drinker and he had to be sober enough so he can be sure everyone went home safe at the end of the night.

"Ichigo!" Keigo shouted happily.

"Hey." He replied. Keigo was probably the most boisterous of all his friends, but the years had matured him, thankfully.

"You brought Kuchiki after all." Ishida pointed out.

Ichigo glanced down to Rukia who stood at his side, her hand still grasping his arm.

"It's nice to see you are on better terms." He continued as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

"We aren't." Ichigo hissed and he pulled his arm from Rukia's grip a little too roughly. She stumbled a little, but he didn't bother to steady her. He went to sit at Keigo's side and Rukia followed him, but not before shooting a hostile glare at him.

Once again, he had to ignore how hurt she looked.

"Kuchiki-san!" Orihime appeared suddenly and threw her arms around Rukia. "I haven't seen you in so long! Let's go find Tatsuki. You don't mind, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Why would I? Take her." He answered dismissively.

The red head grabbed Rukia's small hand and dragged her towards the bar. Rukia cast a look at Ichigo, her eyes seemed to tell him to stop her, but he merely smirked as she was dragged away.

"So you didn't kiss and make up?" asked Mizuiro.

"No."

"Why not?" Keigo was questioning this time.

"It isn't any of your guys' business."

"Kurosaki, you've been in love with her since high school. Three years apart and a simple argument did not destroy that."

Since when was he an all knowing romantic?

Ichigo grumbled as he pushed around an empty beer bottle.

"I was not and am not in love with her."

"You're transparent. It was always obvious." Mizuiro chimed in.

Ichigo looked to Chad. He was a tall man with long hair and tan skin. He rarely spoke.

"Does it seem that way?" Ichigo asked him and Chad merely nodded.

"You guys are fucking crazy."

Time lapsed rather quickly after that and Ichigo had almost forgotten that Rukia was there.

Keigo suddenly stood from his seat and pointed across the bar.

"Look, a guy is hitting on Kuchiki-san!"

Ichigo turned in the direction he was pointing to see Rukia sitting at the bar with Orihime. A few men had approached the two and were obviously looking for a little fun with either girl. Rukia laughed at whatever one of the men had said, her eyes sparkling.

She never could hold her alcohol well…

"Ichigo, don't break the glass." Chad mumbled.

Ichigo stared at his hand that currently had a glass bottle in vice-like grip. He released it quickly and huffed.

Bringing her was a bad idea.

oOo

He really hated when Rukia got drunk.

See, when someone gets drunk they have a certain disposition.

They could be the crying drunk or the horny drunk or the happy drunk or the cuddly drunk or the angry drunk etc.

Rukia had a tendency to be _all_ of them. When she was drunk, it was as if a plethora of personalities inhabited her and Ichigo always took responsibility to take care of her when she was so inhibited.

Back in college, she'd come close to molesting him, would cry over how evil her professors where, dance on then fall off of tables, and absolutely forbid him from leaving whatever bed, couch, chair or table they found themselves on and attach herself to his waist before falling asleep.

That was usually all in one night.

Even now, when he was working on despising every fiber of her small and beautiful being, he watched over her.

Wait. Beautiful? How much did _he_ drink?

"Ichigo!" she chirped from his back. She couldn't be trusted to walk on her own. "My apartment is that way!"

She pointed behind them and she tightened her arms around his neck.

"You're going to choke me!" he growled. She loosened her hold and spoke again.

"At least, I _think _it's that way!" she started to laugh and Ichigo sighed.

People were starting to stare.

"Shut up!" he barked. He felt Rukia's body stiffen and she lowered her head to his shoulder, hiding her face.

"Sorry." She whimpered.

_Oh, God. Don't start crying._

"I'm taking you to my place. It's closer. You can stay there for the night." He said as he hiked her up on his back. He was postive he'd be caring for a hungover Rukia in the morning, like usual. Her head shot up and she started to blab again.

"Really? Ichigo, if you wanted _that _you should've told me earlier." She purred in his ear.

Ichigo could feel the heat creeping on his cheeks, but didn't say anything and continued to listen to the woman's ramble.

"Hey does that mean you forgive me? I hope so. I was such a bitch. I want you to be my best friend again." She said. Her voice, though drunken and slurred, was hopeful.

He didn't answer her and he kept walking. She'd forget everything by morning anyway.

As he neared, his apartment her head rested on his shoulder again and she spoke softly. Her breath ghosted across his face, smelling of alcohol and strawberries.

"You used to do this in college too. You'd purposefully stay sober and you'd watch me. Then, you'd take me to your dorm room. You never had a roommate, you lucky idiot. You'd carry me all the way across campus too. I'd always sleep in your bed and you'd end up on the floor. In the morning, I'd yell at you for not just sharing the bed with me and then I'd rush to the bathroom to puke." Rukia reminisced.

_How can she be so damn lucid?_

"That was a long time ago."

Rukia lapsed into a silence and they arrived at his building.

"I miss the old me and you. I want us back." She said suddenly. In her drunken cuddliness, she rubbed his cheek against his.

Ichigo sighed and leaned away. It was so damn hard to hate her, but even if he stopped hating her it didn't mean he'd have to forgive her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Took me long enough didn't it. Typos and all that will be fixed, but I have work tomorrow and I need to sleep. Drunk!Rukia is OOC but hey, who is ever in character while drunk? **

**No, this is not abandoned. I'm going to be honest and say that yes I had writer's block with this fic. I had it badly.**

**But I was also lazy hell. Winter Song has captured my imagination and it's become my baby. I'm writing it more actively than this. It's a shame since this is my most popular fic as far as alerts go…**

**106 reviews! Past 100 is a HUGE milestone. :D WS is well on its way to 150. This needs to catch up! Thanks everyone. **

**I'm not sure when I'll update this again, but I will try to be more frequent like I am with WS. I've written quite a bit since I've been away from this and I'd like to encourage those of you who haven't to check out my new fics.**

**S.B**


End file.
